The Way You Love Me
by Personification of Fluff
Summary: A short song fic from Van's persepctive. About a certain little sight on a bridge involving a blonde night and certain fortune teller....


Do you have any idea how hard it is to write fluff while listening to my sister's angsty music? Argh! ^_^ I also apologixe if that fails half way through, because I got my wisdom teeth out yesterday and so I am on painkillers with drugs in them.... 

*****

  
  


Van walked slowly away from the bridge. He just couldn't get over it. Allen... and Hitomi.... they had been KISSING!!! It just wasn't right! He clenched his hand and punched the nearest building. Didn't she see? Was she blind to anything and everything that wasn't a vision? Allen saw it. Yes, the Knight of Caeli saw it, he knew it, Folken and Dornkirk saw it, even Merle saw it! She was the only who was unaware... 

  
  


Looking up at the Mystic Moon, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish...."

  
  


_If I could grant you one wish,_

_I wish you could see the way you kiss!_

  
  


Hitomi thought she loved Allen. But both the object of Hitomi's dreams and Van knew the truth. There was a very fine line between infatuation and love, and Hitomi was not on the side of love. She didn't love the Asturian knight, she was just infatuated. 

  
  


Although some people, namely Allen, had said that he was just as infatuated with Hitomi with all the far-off gazing he had been doing, he knew the truth. He was just to scared that if he approached Hitomi, she'd run away, or he'd screw up their entire friendship.

  
  


_Ooh, I love watching you!_

_Baby,_

_When you're driving me crazy!_

  
  


There wasn't a single thing the young King of Fanelia didn't admire in the young teenager from the Mystic Moon. Her smile, her clothes, her hair, her brain, her touch, her voice, her visions, her kindness, her stubbornness.... Van loved it all. He even loved the way she made him feel crazy. Like, how sometimes she would make him feel so confused he was pulling his hair out, and the next moment he was busy trying to help her with all his being, despite that fact that seconds earlier he had been cursing her for making his head hurt.

  
  


Being with Hitomi, despite when she confused him, was the only time he felt like himself. He wasn't a knight, a king, Royalty, a wanted man, or a traitor to some country or another. He was just Van Fanel, ordinary guy.

  
  


_Ooh, I love the way you, _

_Love the way you love me,_

_There's no where else I'd rather be!_

  
  


Van's favourite time with Hitomi, however, was when they flew. When she had her arms wrapped around his stomach, and it seemed as though it was just the two of them, with the sky stretching out before them as far as their eyes could see! It was the closlest he could ever get to Hitomi, because a feeling deep inside of him was telling him that he would probably never get the chance to kiss her. Even though he wanted to so very, very, badly. 

  
  


Another part he enjoyed about flying with Hitomi was that if he turned around to see her, he could look deep into her green eyes and see complete and total trust, friendship, and even the love he wished she could feel and understand.

  
  


He wondered if Allen even knew her eyes were green...

  
  


Maybe, maybe if she could see it from his perspective...

  
  


_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me,_

_I only wish that you could see, the way you love me! _

  
  


People had told him all during his life, that life was not fair. For the first time in his life, Van finally agreed with them. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. So many things were wrong. Allen and Hitomi kissing. Millerna being engaged to Dryden. The sacrifice of Cheid's father. Valgus' sacrifice. Hitomi leading himself on, although she wasn't really because she didn't understand yet. But one day she would. He hoped.

  
  


It's not right,

It's not fair, 

What you're missing over there!

  
  


Van clenched his fist. If she didn't.... then maybe he would kiss her! Maybe he would take that leap the crossed the bound of friendship and courtship and he would kiss Hitomi! He would find a way to let her see the bond they shared!

  
  


_Someday I'll find a way, to show you!_

_Just how lucky I am, to know you_!

  
  


Looking around him, Van saw people that were happy, oblivious to the pain and suffering of war. It caused a little piece of him to age right then. Did it really matter of Hitomi realized she loved him back? He knew, and he knew how he himself felt. That was what mattered, because otherwise.... If Van couldn't find anything good in life, like Hitomi, then he would see nothing but the spoils of war everywhere he looked! Having someone he loved in his life meant that he had something to fight for, something to cherish and protect, something that would keep him warm even on the coldest of nights! Because if he didn't love, then all he would be was a cold and merciless killer. 

  
  


_You're the million reasons why there's love reflecting in my eyes!_

  
  


With a glance back at Allen and Hitomi, Van let his anger release. As long as his dear Hitomi was happy.... He'd always be there, wathcing over her. Hitomi's guardian angel.

  
  


One day she would figure it all out, and Van would be there waiting....

  
  


_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me  
  
Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me_  



End file.
